Aunt Bessie's
About 'Aunt Bessie' Established in 1851, the company 'Aunt Bessie's' started off as a very successful launch. Once people started learning the truth however, things changed. Today, Aunt Bessie's still goes strong, and sells millions of pies, puddings, and various other things daily. This is because they changed their recipe drastically back in 1900. Before more light is shed on the company; the basics. Aunt Bessie is real. She now resides in Kitchen #3, a special kitchen we built for Bessie once she came to the Mansion. Many people think she is dead, as her birth date is listed as 1832. We can confirm she lives at the Mansion of Delights and still cooks her grotesque recipe's to this day. So how did this all start? Bessie was just 19 when she started her own brand of food, selling to the richer families back in 1851. Everyone was surprised, and loved her Yorkshire puddings, meat pies and she sold close to 50 per week of each. Back then, this was serious money for a young 19 year old. Bessie had a dark secret, however. She worked at a care home for pregnant women, and many wondered how she kept this job up as well as cooking her tasty pies. The answer is more sickening than you can ever imagine. Bessie would often drug her 'patients', before giving birth, with lethal concoctions of drugs. Many died within minutes, and they were then carted off to Bessie's secret underground Kitchen. She called it 'Hell's Kitchen'. Bessie used human skin, mixed with dough for the pastry of her oh-so-tasty beef pies, and also eyelashes to 'sew' the pies up, keeping all the flavor in while they were cooked at her buyer's homes. That isn't all. As Bessie only used female bodies to construct her delicious pies, vagina tissue was used for her meat, however some real beef was used. She had a % in a local farmers cattle. 5% of each cow's beef went directly to Bessie. Farmer Dane Bradshaw thought it was strange how many pies Bessie was pumping out weekly, with only a very small amount of beef. Aside from the vagina, skin, pastry, eyelash, beef pies - Bessie also made Yorkshire puddings with amazing tasting filling. The Yorkshire puddings were created from the skin flayed from each victims body, mixed with dough and also stomach bile for flavor. The Yorkshire filling was sausage meat, teeth ground up, toenails and hair from each victims vagina. These disgusting ingredients were blended and mixed with milk, and gelatine for that meaty paste that filled so many Yorkshire puddings per week. This is when Bessie was found out. A Policeman was tucking in to a special beef pie of her's, created just for the officer for exemplary service catching a criminal some days ago. He took a bite, and Bessie must of forgotten to fully grind the teeth. He also pulled a pubic hair out from under his tongue. After vomiting, the Officer stormed over to Bessie's kitchen, but she had already packed up and left. She arrived at the Mansion shortly after and stayed there to the present day. Shortly after being found out, many people had stopped eating pies and meat completely. Bessie's antics had put them completely off. This is when Bessie's mother saw a business opportunity. One night, she snuck into the crimescene and stole all of her daughter's 'legal' cooking equipment and ingredients. She made Aunt Bessie's into what it is today. Bessie is thought to be around 175 years old now, and has lived in Kitchen #3 for many many years. The only way to keep her in check is to pretend we actually eat her pies. We supply her with bodies from the chute of no return daily, and she cooks HUNDREDS of pies a day for Mansion employees to eat. They all go straight to Scran or the bin of remewval. Lastly, we sent Barry into the Kitchen while Bessie was sleeping to see if she kept it tidy. It is a mess in there! The only recent photo we have of Bessie was taken from Barry's clip-on bnKamera. A word of advice: Next time you tuck into a tasty meat pie from Aunt Bessie's, ask yourself this; Who did it come from?